The Tattoo
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Atlantis has a lot of rumours, but this one is possibly the most interesting. SW


I have no idea where this came from, so, just let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write about, I just alter everything.

The tattoo

Rumours spread around Atlantis very quickly. Some were so ridiculous what no one would ever believe them, like the idea that Kavaunagh had a girlfriend. Some were more likely to be believed, and became part of regular conversation, like the idea that some of Caldwell's men had smuggled enough alcohol to last a year. Both rumours had been categorically denied, though people only really cared about the latter.

The latest rumour was somewhere in between. Some believed it, and some didn't. It had started amongst the soldiers and was quickly spreading to the scientists and technicians. All the time it was getting dangerously closer to the control centre.

Finally, it got to Rodney McKay. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first. Especially as it was about a good friend of his. So, he decided to ask.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was sat quite calmly in her office working. For the past few days, she'd been getting some very strange looks from people. She was beginning to wonder if she'd missed something. When there was a knock at her door, she prayed it wasn't Caldwell. She was quite glad to find that it was Rodney. Opening the door, she smiled.

"Rodney, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see Elizabeth, there's some very strange stuff going around. About you."

Sitting down in front of her, his eyes shifted around nervously. Elizabeth hoped it wasn't the one about her sleeping with Caldwell, again. Caldwell had flipped when he'd heard that one.

"Like what Rodney?"

"Well, apparently, and I want to say now, I really don't believe this, but anyway, apparently, you have a tattoo on your back with some guys name."

"What?"

Rodney smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew it couldn't be true."

"Erm, yeah. Where did this come from?"

"Well, it's been going around for days. I got it from Zelenka, but I mean, there'll be so many different version by now, it would be impossible to know who started it."

"Rodney. Where?"

Elizabeth was mad. She was really mad. This was what Rodney had been afraid of. Could he really betray him?

"You are going to tell me or I'm going to assign you to work with Kavaunagh for a month."

"Sheppard."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the office. Rodney sat back. However mad she had been with him, he did not want to be Sheppard right then.

Though, at that exact moment in time, John Sheppard was actually having quite a good time. He was sat with a couple of young soldiers who'd come over on the Daedalus, telling them all about some of the wonders of Atlantis.

When Elizabeth walked in, he was in such a happy mood he couldn't see that she was mad.

"Ah, Doctor Weir. How are you? I was just telling them about the incident with the personal shields. That was funny wasn't it?"

"Sheppard, I want a word with you."

John still couldn't tell she was mad.

"Of course. Excuse me guys."

Standing, he left the room with her. Outside the door, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty room nearby. She practically threw him in and locked the door behind her.

John got the feeling she wasn't happy.

"Hey! What's up?"

"What's up? Just the fact that you told Atlantis about my tattoo."

John could now clearly tell that she was mad.

"Oh."

"Oh! If Caldwell finds out, I am for it. If he finds out that it was you who started it, how long do you reckon it will be before he puts 2 and 2 together and actually gets 4? He's still mad after that rumour about him and me!"

She was the smirk on John's face.

"Please tell me you didn't start that one."

"No, no. I just found it amusing that the base thinks you're sleeping with him."

"Why? Because you know it's actually you who's sleeping with me?"

John just smiled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He was a like a kid sometimes.

John began to move forwards a little towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No. No way! You are not getting away with it that easily."

Before she could get any further, John suddenly darted forward and began kissing her. Elizabeth knew she should be pushing him away, telling him to stop it. But when John Sheppard was involved, her mind went completely blank.

John moved and pushed her against the wall of the room. With quick hands, he set about loosening the buttons of her shirt. He continued to kiss her fiercely, while her hands moved through his messed up hair.

Elizabeth knew there was something she was supposed to be doing. Something she was supposed to be saying to him. His hands rubbed up and down her back. One began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra while the other moved along the small of her back. Her back. It had something to do with her back.

His hand came to rest on the left of her back, just above the waistband if her trousers.

Then she remembered.

Breaking the kiss, she tipped her head back slightly. John took this as a sign and moved to kiss her neck.

"John."

"Mmm?"

"Stop it."

However, John didn't stop it. His teeth grazed her pale skin.

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this."

John suddenly stopped and looked up at her.

"Do what?"

Elizabeth said nothing, but instead rammed her knee upwards into his crotch.

As he doubled up in pain, she pushed him backwards. She watched with a smirk as he gasped for air.

"What was that for?"

His voice appeared to have gone up an octave or three.

"I'm still mad at you and you are not using sex to get out of it."

"Okay."

Wincing a little, John forced himself to stand up straight and face her. She was busy doing up her shirt and smoothing down her hair. Noticing he was looking at her, she smiled.

"If you start spreading and, and I mean any, rumours about me, then I will not hesitate to knee you again, or worse."

John gulped, but began to smirk.

"How about rumours about me and you?"

Elizabeth raised both eyebrows.

"So, is that a yes?"

With an angry sigh, Elizabeth spun on her heel. One of these days, she'd get him back for starting the rumour.

John just smiled as he watched her leave. After all, how many people knew that the strong and fearless leader of Atlantis had a tattoo of the peace symbol with the words, 'Make Love Not War' written around it?


End file.
